vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Corbett
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Galaxy Red= |-|Lights of Orion= |-|Red Armored Ranger= Summary Leo Corbett is Galaxy Red and leader of the Galaxy Rangers and younger brother of Mike Corbett. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, At least 5-B, Likely 5-A with Quasar Saber | At least 5-B, Likely 5-A At least 5-B, Likely 5-A | At least 5-B, Likely 5-A Name: Leo Corbett Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Power Ranger Powers and Abilities: |-|Unmorphed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Sword, daggers and rocket launchers), Vehicular Mastery, Life Support (Rangers were shown to be able to survive on the moon while unmorphed), Transformation (His Morpher allows him to morph into his Red Ranger form), Energy Manipulation (His Quasar Saber can be filled with red energy to enhance its power), Explosion Manipulation (Enemies defeated by the Quasar Saber will explode), Energy Projection (His Quasar Saber can project energy) |-|Galaxy Red= All Unmorphed abilities, Fire Manipulation (Can shot fire from his hands, Transdagger can channel elemental fire attacks, Can make the area around him be set on fire, Can imbue his weapons with both energy and fire, His Astro Cycle can set itself on fire to attack), Energy Manipulation (Can imbue his weapons with both energy and fire), Aura (Can make an aura of energy surround his body while using the Quasar Launchers), Energy Projection (Quasar Launchers can fire energy), Statistics Amplification (Can use crystal to power up their Quasar Launchers), Transformation (Can use the Lights of Orion to transform into a more powerful form or use his Armor Keys to summon his armor and turn into the Red Armored Ranger), Spaceflight with Jet Jammers, Summoning (Can make his Astro Cycle appear whenever he wishes), |-|Lights of Orion= All Galaxy Red abilities, Shapeshifting (Can turn into energy) |-|Red Armored Ranger= All Galaxy Red abilities, Energy Projection and Homing Attack (Can lock into a target before firing several powerful laser beams) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to other Unmorphed Rangers, such as Tommy Oliver), At least Planet level, Likely Large Planet level with Quasar Saber (The Quasar Saber is the source of his Ranger powers, and is what powers up his transformation into the Red Ranger) | At least Planet level (The Galaxy Rangers should not be much weaker than the Space Rangers, such as Andros, as the two teams have teamed up to battle the Psycho Rangers), Likely Large Planet level (The Galaxy Rangers are likely comparable to the Lightspeed Rangers, such as Carter Grayson, as the two teams have teamed up and battled the same enemies) | At least Planet level, Likely Large Planet level (Superior to base form, having his powers enhanced by the Lights of Orion) | At least Planet level, Likely Large Planet level (Superior to base form, being powered up by his Battlizer) Speed: FTL (Comparable to other Unmorphed Rangers, such as Tommy Oliver) | Massively FTL+ (The Galaxy Rangers should not be much weaker than the Space Rangers, such as Andros, as the two teams have teamed up to battle the Psycho Rangers) | At least Massively FTL+ (Superior to base form, having his powers enhanced by the Lights of Orion) | At least Massively FTL+ (Superior to base form, being powered up by his Battlizer) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Comparable to the Space Rangers, such as Andros or T.J. Johnson) | At least Class 5 (Superior to base form) | At least Class 5 (Superior to base form) Striking Strength: Class EJ, At least Class XKJ, Likely Class XMJ with Quasar Saber | At least Class XKJ, Likely Class XMJ | At least Class XKJ, Likely Class XMJ | At least Class XKJ, Likely Class XMJ Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to other Unmorphed Rangers, such as Tommy Oliver) | At least Planet level (The Galaxy Rangers should not be much weaker than the Space Rangers, such as Andros, as the two teams have teamed up to battle the Psycho Rangers), Likely Large Planet level (The Galaxy Rangers are likely comparable to the Lightspeed Rangers, such as Carter Grayson, as the two teams have teamed up and battled the same enemies) | At least Planet level, Likely Large Planet level (Superior to base form, having his powers enhanced by the Lights of Orion) | At least Planet level, Likely Large Planet level (Superior to base form, being powered up by his Battlizer) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Extended melee with Quasar Saber, Hundreds of meters with energy attacks | Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons and attacks | Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons and attacks | Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons and attacks Standard Equipment: Transmorpher, Quasar Saber | All unmorphed weapons, Transdagger (Magna Talon), Quasar Launcher, Jet Jammer, Astro Cycle | All Galaxy Red weapons, Lights of Orion | All Galaxy Red weapons, Red Armored Ranger Intelligence: Genius (Very skilled in martial arts and weapon use. Has fought alongside the likes of the Space Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers.) Weaknesses: None notable | Enough damage will force him back into his unmorphed form | Enough damage will force him back into his Galaxy Red form | Enough damage will force him back into his Galaxy Red form Key: Unmorphed | Galaxy Red | Lights of Orion | Red Armored Ranger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters